


Warning Signs

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [20]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Nonbinary Yubel, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Judai hates not knowing what's going on.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 20: Gold & Trembling





	Warning Signs

Judai didn't understand it. He got his memories now, knew who he was and what his powers were. He knew that his eyes glowed golden whenever he used a lot of power or was in war. The latter was a way of the Gentle Darkness to constantly supply him with magic to prevent exhaustion. There should be no reason for his eyes to be golden otherwise.

So why were his eyes gold now?

He frowned at his mirror image. His face was wet from when he tried to wash the gold away, but nothing he did worked. He watched as his eyes switched to Yubel's without any problems. Yet when he cut that power it wasn't familiar brown that greeted him. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Despite Yubel's promise of them coming back to slay the Light there wasn't even any Light around. Not on Earth anyway. As much as he had wanted to make sure that everyone was okay, the magic that they used to travel through space was supposed to put them where they were most needed. But as far as he could tell there was nothing going on. It put him more on edge than the Light ever could.

Judai was scared. It was the reason why he hadn't placed the Sacred Beasts back into their prison yet. Their presence was too comforting to give up. In that same way the Evil Heroes had been comforting to have at the time even though he used them for terrible things. They had all fought by his side for so long and remained loyal through all his ups and downs. Spirits like those weren't spirits Judai was willing to loose. They were a bit like Yubel in that regard. Only a bit though, because there hasn't been anyone quite like Yubel yet and he doubted that there ever would be.

He glared at his reflection when he saw himself trembling. He hated this. Hated not knowing what was going on. Knowledge had been denied for him too long. So many people had suffered because of it, _Yubel_ had suffered because of it. Hell, it had almost been the end of the universe. And now that he finally knew the universe decided to hit him with another unknown.

Strong arms wrapped around him and he let himself drown in Yubel's calmness. It was nice being able to take on Yubel's emotions when his own got too much. A kiss was placed on his hair as Yubel pressed their body against his. He eagerly soaked in their warmth. 

"Don't worry. We'll deal with it like we dealt with everything else before it," Yubel promised.

"I guess." Judai sighed. "I just wish I knew what we were up against. I don't like not knowing."

"I know, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." 

Judai hummed. He knew he had to accept it, no matter how much he hated it. "You got anything for hiding these?"

"I might have a few ideas." Yubel brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "I hope you don't mind being a test subject."

"As long as you're the one doing the testing I'll be fine." 

Yubel's hand moved lower and covered his eyes. "Shall we begin then?"

"Yes."


End file.
